Gethen
Gethen is the second king of Hell. Born to two demons, Gethen escaped an eternity of misery by becoming a hardened warrior. After climbing the ranks to become the realm's greatest warrior, the Devil arranged a marriage between him and his daughter, Arial. While he quickly fell in love, she escaped to Earth. Alongside his best friend Tatsu, the two went on a mission to track her down, but ended up rebelling and helping the princess in her fight. In the aftermath, he became the new leader of Hell. Gethen was created by .scatteredreams, but is currently owned by Inora. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Appearance Gethen is a handsome man who has the physical appearance of someone in their 20s. He wears a cowboy hat and has two horns on his head and has curly silver hair, dark red skin, bright yellow eyes, and a goofy smile on his face. He's usually in a dark brown leather jacket that's over a white shirt in addition to a brown belt and black jeans with his tail jutting out of them. To complete this outfit are worn-out cowboy boots. After Devilish, he loses the hat and gains a black leather outfit with a cloak to signify his change in authority. History Early History Born to two demons, Gethen had the same life that all ghostborns in Hell did. Hard labor with few breaks and torture if any mistakes were made. He escaped this by training to become a warrior, where he'd risk his life, but have a chance at becoming something more. As a teenager, he met Tatsu, who had come from a similar background and was also training to become a warrior. The two became best friends over the years and were often paired together for the various missions they went on that mostly included rounding up and killing rogue demons. While she fell in love with him, he never realized this. Eventually, Gethen became the best warrior in Hell, with Tatsu in second place. This kind of strength lead to him being betrothed to Arial by the Devil, who he was fiercely loyal to. Gethen quickly fell in love with Arial, who pretended to do the same. As they prepared for their wedding, with Tatsu as his best woman, he grew more attached while she became more depressed. Eventually, Arial found the motivation to escape Hell. This crushed Gethen, who had no idea why she fled, but before he had time to be sad, he and his best friend were summoned by the Devil. Devilish (Volume 1) The Devil gave Gethen and Tatsu the task of tracking down and bringing back Arial. He eagerly took up this task, while Tatsu helped him reluctantly. The two were sent to New York City, where they had little success in tracking down the princess. This was until the news took note of Arial's good deeds, which allowed them to eventually find her apartment building. By the time they got there, the Devil's patience for them had run low. He informed them that he would surround the city with a barrier of red energy and scour it for his daughter alongside an army of demons, which they would be part of. Although agitated by his rudeness, Gethen loyally followed this order, and Tatsu did the same. The two eventually found Arial alongside her new friend, the angel Amanda. Believing that Amanda had corrupted his fiancee, he ruthlessly attacked her while Tatsu attempted to restrain Arial, who they thought was out of her mind. Arial and Amanda worked together to defeat the duo, and when they woke up, the Devil was looming over them. He revealed that he didn't care for Arial or either of them, he only planned to use the three to destroy the mortals. Realizing that she wasn't in love with him and that the leader he had followed was evil, Gethen set off to help her, assisted by Tatsu, who was loyal to him rather than the Devil. After stealing a motorcycle, the two caught up with Arial, Amanda, and F.A.N.T agent Tobias James, mowing down demons in their path. Gethen apologized and explained her father's plan as well as the fact that they wanted to help her. Needing the help, Arial accepted his apology and decided to work with the two, the five charging into battle against the Devil himself. He made short work of the four, but Arial alone was able to defeat him through bravery and wit, trapping him in an ice crystal for the rest of his days. In the aftermath of the battle, they commended each other for their courage, and Arial made him the ruler of Hell as she was planning to stay on Earth. They parted on good terms, with Tatsu accompanying him back to their realm. There, she confessed her feelings, and after a short conversation, he kissed her. Personality Unlike what one would expect of the greatest warrior in Hell, Gethen is a rather nice person. Always sweet and patient, Gethen cares a lot about his fellow warriors, especially his best friend Tatsu. If they were ever in danger, he'd sacrifice himself to save them. This kindness leads to him being naive on occasion, he fell in love with Arial way too quickly and had difficulty processing that she didn't love him back. He's also shown to be rather oblivious, as he didn't realize Tatsu's obvious crush on him until she confessed her feelings. When it comes to battle, though, Gethen is a no-nonsense warrior who won't show any mercy to his enemies. Although nice to other ghostborns and mortals, he has no sympathy for demons and views angels as a corrupting influence. He loves jokes but is rather bad at telling them and doesn't always pick up on them. A big fan of parties and celebrations, Gethen takes every chance he can to hold or attend one. His drink of choice is rum, which he drinks as if it was water. Due to the fact that he can't become sick, Gethen is a chain smoker, although he oddly chooses to indulge in neither of these on the job. Gethen is incredibly loyal, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. While this has allowed him to form strong friendships, it also lead to him being manipulated by the Devil. But when it really mattered, Gethen decided to fight against the Devil for the good of Arial and the mortals. Even though he cares enough about mortals to fight for them, he doesn't seem to respect them very much, stealing from them with little regret about it. Abilities Gethen's abilities come both from his status as a demon and years of battle. He's stronger, faster, more athletic and agile, and far less fragile than a mortal. Being experienced in a fight, Gethen could take on the best of the best in combat. He's a master strategist and leader who is skilled at getting along with his fellow soldiers and raising morale due to his friendly personality. While fighting, Gethen prefers to use firearms in combat. He primarily utilizes a pair of pistols armed with Demonkiller bullets. These glowing red bullets are known for their speed and power. True to their name, a single one can tear through a demon's skin and bones, and they're shown to cut through highly durable materials with ease. The extent of their power is unknown, although it's shown that the Devil's energy shield could easily block one. Like other ghostborns, Gethen can speak any language fluently without an accent, though he has a southern accent naturally. He's also immune to disease and cannot become drunk. While Gethen is a skilled warrior, he's not the best in an up-close fight and his defenses are minimal, wearing no armor and raggedy clothing. Relationships Arial Due to Gethen being the greatest warrior in Hell, the Devil arranged a marriage between the two without asking Arial or him. While he was estatic, having fallen head over heels for her, she was less happy about this. While she viewed Gethen as a genuinely nice guy, she wasn't in love with him and thought it'd be an insult to the both of them to marry him. Gethen believed that Arial was in danger and didn't know what she was doing, later blaming Amanda for this, and was joined by his best friend Tatsu in the hunt for her. Upon confronting Arial, the two were defeated, which resulted in them being exiled from Hell by the Devil, who revealed that he only planned to use Gethen as extra muscle and didn't care about him or her at all. This made him decide to do the right thing and help Arial out, realizing that she just wasn't in love with him. The two parted on good terms, with Arial trusting him enough to make him the king of Hell. Tatsu Since they were teenagers, Gethen and Tatsu have been best friends. Although they have wildly different personalities, they get along very well and always have each other's backs. At some point Tatsu fell in love with him, but he never realized this. Despite this, the two continued to be close, although she was crushed by him getting engaged to Arial. After asking her to be his best woman at the wedding, Arial left Hell. This saddened Gethen but made Tatsu happy, though she supported him through the rough time. After setting out to bring her back, their bond grew even more, with Gethen eventually realizing that Arial isn't in love with him. Upon their return to Hell, Tatsu confessed her feelings, and he kissed her after they briefly talked. The Devil Gethen was always loyal to the Devil, despite him being behind the toxic environment that the cowboy grew up in. This was because of years of conditioning that forced every inhabitant in Hell to follow his immoral and vile ideas about people. The Devil, meanwhile, viewed Gethen as little more than a useful tool, with his opinion becoming less fond as the cowboy continually failed him. After eventually erupting on Gethen and Tatsu, he realized that the Devil didn't care about anyone but himself and his plan to destroy the mortals. Gethen decided to forgo loyalty and do the right thing, but was quickly dealt with by the ruler of Hell. After Arial defeated him and made the cowboy the new king, he imprisoned the frozen demon in a deep level of Hell from where he could never escape. Amanda Amanda and Gethen are neutral to each other at best. He viewed Amanda as a corrupting influence who had taken his beloved away from him, while she viewed him as foolish and dangerous. After a battle in which she defeated him, he learned of the Devil's plans and turned his outlook around on Arial and therefore her friends too. While Amanda didn't trust him, Arial vouched that he was their ally, so she fought alongside him. Tobias James Gethen and Tobias fought together against the Devil and his demons, but it's unknown how they feel about each other. Gallery TBA Trivia *Gethen's design is similar to the original, but looks less menacing and more human. This is to match the more sympathetic tone the character takes on. Category:Andrewtheking's pages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Bisexual Characters